


How Lucky You Are

by Lilophet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilophet/pseuds/Lilophet
Summary: Haechan isn't really that interested in new students. Still, the new student, whose name is Mark, enters his friends group. Though, something is off about Mark. Haechan notices though thinks he over thinks as they aren't big. Are Haechan's suspicions right? Mark is good at everything.





	1. Chapter 1

They're laughing again  
Is it really that funny?

___

3RD PERSON POV

The class is silent as they await the transfer student.

"Come in now to introduce yourself." The teacher says facing the door.

A boy with brown hair came in. His hair was parted in two, one side flattened down as the other side is covering his forehead.

The teacher waves a hand, indicating that the kid should now introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Mark Lee. I'm not really accustomed to this school, so I hope for you all to take care of me." Mark said smiling to the other students.

"Please sit in that empty seat over there." The teacher then turned to her book to start class.

As soon as Mark sat in his seat, the boys beside him started chatting with him.

When class ended, it seemed that most of the class had become friends with Mark.

The school day passed quickly and many people started speaking with Mark. He was good at most things, especially basketball.

People were pulled to Mark. He had a personality that made it easy for people to talk to him.

___

"Hey Haechan!" Jeno slapped Haechan on the back as he greeted him.

"You know the transferee? He's so cool! I'm glad he wasn't hard to speak to." Jeno said as he was walking home with Haechan.

"Of course I've heard of him. It was so noisy wherever he was. I didn't really speak to him." Haechan said expressionless.

"It doesn't really matter though. Just wanted to bring some news to you!" Jeno shouted to Haechan as he sped to his front gate and went into his house.

"*sigh* I guess I'll do my homework on my own today." Haechan walked into his house greeting his mother.


	2. 2

Some more steps to go!"

I'm tired...

___

"Hey Mark!" Jeno waved to Mark as he rushed over to him with his friend.

"Oh, hey Jeno. Who do you have there with you?" Showing interest in the boy next to Jeno, Mark decided to ask.

"Introduce yourself, Haechan!" Jeno pushed him forward.

"Hey, I'm Haechan." He said feeling awkward. Mark just smiled at him.

"I'm Mark, your friend might've already told you." Mark decided to introduce himself. The bell rung after he did.

The three boys decided to hang out once school was over.

___

Haechan walked to the school's front gate. He sped up as soon as he saw Jeno and Mark.

"Hey! You guys beat me here." Haechan greeted. Jeno grabbed Haechan's arm.

"Let's go eat something! How about the burger place that Jisung's parents own?" Jeno suggested turning from Haechan to Mark, and back to Haechan.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind. I've actually been looking for a place I could eat burgers at." Mark said nodding.

"Let's go then." Jeno pulled Haechan along.

___

The boys spoke with one another. Jisung joined in the conversation after he finished helping his parents a bit with the cashier.

"I'm going to use the bathroom for a bit." Mark excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom.

"I think I may need to go as well." Said Haechan as he left the other two.

As Haechan entered the bathroom, he saw Mark at the sinks. Mark was leaning on the wall using his phone.

"What are you doing, Mark?" Haechan walked up to Mark as he asked.

"I forgot to tell my parents that I was hanging out with you and the others. It seems I need to go home now." Mark said sighing.

"You can go then. I'll tell the others." Haechan said

"That would be nice. Then here, you can use this to pay for the food." Mark tried handing some money to Haechan.

"No need. Jisung's parents give us food free of charge. Just go home already." Haechan rejected the money and just walked into a stall. Mark said his thanks once again, and left.

Haechan told his friends and they didn't really mind. They decided that it was about time to go home.


	3. 3

"Friends! Fools! We're here instead!"

They laughed as they watched over him with Cheshire grins.

It's cold...

___

Haechan wasn't okay with him. The boy transferee.

Mark.

Maybe he's just thinking too much. Still, it didn't make sense.

Haechan was sure Mark had ditched him and his friends.

If he really needed to tell his parents he would be late, he could've texted them around the others. Was there really a need to be secret?

Haechan had his thoughts cut short as someone punched his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Haechan asked fake whimpering.

Renjun was shaking his head as Jaemin smiled sweetly at Haechan.

"Haechan, would you mind telling us the reason as to why you're spacing out and having me repeat myself five times?" Jaemin was technically commanding Haechan to play attention or else he would get so much worse than a simple punch in the arm.

"Haha..." Haechan thought for a second 'I'm not sure about it though, so I'll keep it to myself.' Then responded with a full sentence.

"Sorry got a bit distracted with how I might get a zero on the assignment." Haechan said as he made a zero with his fingers to add more effect.

Renjun had his turn to hit Haechan on the shoulder, soon running to class as he didn't want to be late.

Jaemin ran after Renjun as they were in the same elective.

Sighing, Haechan sat down in his seat waiting for the teacher to enter.

Mark entered and sat in the seat right in front of Donghyuck.

"Good morning Donghyuck." Mark had turned around to face Donghyuck. A sweet smile plastered on his face.

'How cute- no!" Haechan blinked taking the thought out of his head and being brought back to reality.

"Good morning, Mark! Even though it doesn't seem to be quite that good of a morning to me." Haechan waved his hand towards the window as it had started raining (pouring) outside.

Mark followed the direction of the hand and noticed the rain. His lips frowned a bit as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Better in the morning than in the afternoon." It took Haechan a few seconds to understand what Mark said.

'Right, don't want it raining when we head home.'

The teacher came in soon after and the lessons had then started.

\-------

The seven boys had decided to meet up at lunch. Jeno,Jaemin, and Chenle were the first to arrive. Finally the other four arrived and Jisung had pushed Chenle of the bench saying  
"This is my spot and you know it!"

"Mark, help Chenle with this problem. His thick skull won't let his brain work properly." Jeno said throwing Chenle's book bag towards Mark as Chenle then retaliated.

"You just want to copy all the other answers I had gotten right, don't you!" Chenle wasn't bad academically what so ever. If there was a problem he couldn't solve, he would ask Mark for the way to solve it.

Chenle wasn't fond of others copying him though.

"I won't allow it! Do it yourself!" Chenle had scooted over to Mark to see his mistake.

"Don't worry, look Chenle..." Haechan wasn't playing any attention to what Mark was saying since he was listening more to Jaemin.

"We should visit each other. Tomorrow is the weekend, how about we go to someone's house?" Jaeming seemed thrilled with this and Renjun agreed to this while Jeno just had his eye smile.

"Yeah, let's go for it. But whose house are we going to?" Haechan decided to ask, getting Mark's, Chenle's and Jisung's attention.

"Not mine, my parent's will want me helping them out at the cash register." Jisung shook his head with a blatant expression.

"My aunts are there so I don't want to go to mine either." Jeno pushed Chenle as he didn't want Chenle's aunts ruining their day, not being rude, but he wanted away from adults.

"Jaemin and I can't have anyone visit since our parents don't trust Haechan." Renjun complained glancing at Haechan. Haechan just turned his head away deciding to face Mark.

Renjun and Jaemin are step-brothers. Their parents got together and Renjun and Jaemin got along very well so there weren't any problems with the marriage.

"What about you Mark? Can we go to your house?" Renjun asked wanting to visit a house of someone they hadn't gone to yet.

"Maybe another time. My parents are busy and don't really want me inviting people they don't know." Mark responded receiving a groan from Haechan.

"Guess it'll be my house then." Haechan decided as everyone else couldn't have the visit at their house.

"See you guys there then!" The two youngest said running to their next class since the bell had rung.

"Bye, see you later. As well as tomorrow~" Haechan waved to the others.

Everyone dispersed to their own classes. Each awaiting the next day.


	4. 4

It was silent, with only one boy sitting on the floor.

A strong gust of wind hit the boy on the back. The boy was disturbed.

"How unwelcoming." A voice sounded around him. It showed distaste in its tone.

\-----

The boys were at Donghyucks house as they had scheduled.

"Haechan, move your leg." Chenle kicked Haechans legs off, now feeling blood circulate through his own legs again.

The boys were all lying around on the carpet in Haechans room. They just played games on their phones.

Haechan was now with his legs off of Chenle. Renjun was sitting on Jenos back while Jaemin and Jisung lied beside each other while watching a video together.

Mark came into the room, putting his phone into his pocket.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" Mark announced his arrival as the others looked up at him.

Haechan stood up, running to Mark and pulling his arm to his bed.

"You're finally here! Why'd you take so long!" Jisung whined

"You didn't miss anything if you're wondering. We just lazed around, waiting for you." Jeno informed Mark, smiling his eye smile.

"Sorry, I had to finish up on something." Everyone finally stood up as Mark said his excuse for arriving late.

Chenle and Jaemin started to take out the assignments from their book bags.

"Aish, can't we play something before doing the work?" Jisung asked out loudly.

"We can play some video games once we're done with this. You know, get the boring stuff done with first." Renjun spoke out, not in the mood for any complaints.

The boys then started to work.

 

Haechan tapped on Mark's shoulder trying to get his attention.

"Help me out with this." The assignment wasn't something Haechan didn't understand. He just wanted to speak a bit more.

As Mark was speaking, Haechan kept looking at Mark's hair. It looked so soft. Not so fluffy, but still soft.

"Are you listening?" Haechan was dragged out of his thoughts by Mark softly shoving Haechan's shoulder.

'Forget it. My hair is better anyways.' Haechan decided to shrug off the urge to touch Mark's hair.

They continued doing their work until it became late.

"Let's visit again." Chenle chirped as everyone else agreed.

"Yeah, but let's do more than just work next time. Seemed like a waste." Jaemin added.

The boys then soon bid their farewells and left one by one. Haechan still couldn't get it out of his head.

'How would his hair feel between my fingers?'


	5. 5

*knock knock*

There was knocking on the boys wall. No one was there to have knocked on it.

Is this going to continue? I don't want to be accused again.

\---------

Haechan didn't know what to do. It was a boring Saturday morning. There was nothing to do and his friends seemed to be busy.

Since he didn't have much to do, he decided to go to a cafe.

Haechan entered the small cafe that wasn't to full, and found an empty table in the far back near the wall.

He quickly ordered and headed to the table. He looked out the window, watching the people walk by as he waited for his order.

'Why'd they all have to be busy today? There wasn't even any homework assigned.' Haechan thought as his drink had arrived.

A few minutes passed and Haechan finished his drink. As he was using his phone, he noticed a familiar face outside the cafe.

It was Mark.

Haechan stared a bit more and noticed Mark was with someone. The person was a bit taller than Mark and had fluffy goldish brown hair.

Since he didn't have much to do, he decided to just head home. Then, Mark and his companion had entered the cafe.

"I didn't know you were here, you should've told me when you had arrived!" The boy Mark was with, was rather loud.

Haechan wasn't too fond of Mark, so he tried to make himself invisible so that Mark wouldn't notice him.

It seemed Haechan failed since Mark and the stranger sat at the table Haechan was at.

"Haechan! I didn't expect to see you here." Haechan didn't know how to react to the greeting.

"Um, yeah hey." Haechans response came out kind of awkward.

Now that Donghyuck looked more closely, the stranger looked a bit like a dog.

"Mark?" The stranger was expecting an introduction as he didn't know Dongkyuck.

"Oh right! Lucas, this is Donghyuck, or as he prefers to be called, Haechan. Haechan, this is Lucas, he's a friend of mine. As you both are." Donghyuck and Lucas greeted each other by shaking hands.

'Great job Haechan. You did great at being awkward.' Haechan complained to himself before giving Lucas a friendly grin. Which was gladly returned to him.

"You must be one of the friends Mark made at school! It seems you're taking good care of him?" Lucas had decided to converse more with Haechan, which hadn't seemed to bother Mark as he just looked out the window.

"Yeah, there're other but they seem to be busy today." Haechan wasn't too bothered by this 'Lucas'. They continued to talk with one another while Mark just added some things here and there.

Finally, it was getting pretty late, so they Lucas gave Haechan his number and vice versa.

"Let's meet up again!" Lucas said joyfully while standing up.

Lucas tugged on Mark's wrist a bit while standing. Mark turned off his phone, since he was using it, and put it in his back pocket.

They went separate ways, Haechan on his own while Mark and Lucas were heading to who knows where.

'At least I made someone else to call up if I'm bored. Though didn't expect it to be a friend of Mark.' Haechan thought as he walked further away from the cafe.

It seemed to go unnoticed how intoxicating it was in the cafe for some one.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas isn't a bad guy in this fanfic. He just can't handle things well. He doesn't hurt Mark all the time.

"They don't understand. We're here for you."

Lies over more lies.

\------

"Mark, what are you doing?" Lucas asked the boy, bringing him out of a daze.

"How great it would be if I could say what I want to say." Mark responded, fiddling with his fingers.

'Round and round and round. Up, down, reverse.' Mark was concentrated on his fingers, so he didn't see Lucas stand up.

Lucas pushed Mark off the dining chair, hard.

"You're such a nuisance. You're so fake." Stepping over Mark's hand, Lucas said with annoyance.  
"They won't be your friends for long you know."

Lucas kneeled down and grabbed Mark hair, pushing his head back a bit.

"You're so stupid. Stop spacing out so much! Jaehyun got mad because you didn't arrive when you were supposed to." Mark started to think back to how they were heading over to Jaehyun's place before they met up with Donghyuck.

'They wouldn't think I'm stupid would they?...'

"Don't do this Lucas. I don't like feeling the beating of my heart. You know I hate pain." Mark grabbed Lucas' wrist and started twisting it. Lucas let go of Mark's hair and tried pulling his hand out of Marks grip.

"Let go! This is why you're so fake!" Mark let go of Lucas' wrist not before giving one more tight squeeze on it.

'He deserves it.'

"So kind now aren't you?" Lucas was obviously using sarcasm.

Lucas walked away, feeling he spoke enough.

'I don't want to see Jaehyun.' Mark walked to his room shutting the door. He brought his hands to his chest as he shut his eyes. "That's not true..."

Sighing, Mark walked over to his bed, falling down onto it.

'What a terrible way to end a day.'

With those thoughts, he tells asleep. Knowing he'll wake up dreamless.

\----

The seven friends were together, playing video games at Jaemin's and Renjun's house.

"What are you doing! You were supposed to shoot him! Not me, your teammate!" Jaemin yelled at Jeno after slapping him on the arm.

"At least he didn't surround you with mines." Jisung rolled his eyes while Chenle laughed at how Jisung couldn't leave the small circle he was in.

"You guys are so bad at these games." Shaking his head, Renjun got up to get some drinks. "Who wants soda?"

Most boys yelled at what type they wanted, while Mark asked for water.

"Wow, how plain Mark." Haechan teased while wrapping his left arm around Marks right.

"Soda won't quench my thirst." Mark said, makingHaechan, Chenle, and Jaemin laugh, while Haechan said it sounded like something from poetry.

"Let's go outside for a bit. We need to get some sun on our skin. Well, maybe not Haechan." Jeno said, standing up.

"Well thank you for pointing out my beautiful skin." Haechan said while wiping his arms over his arms.

Everyone laughed, enjoying the time they spent together.

\---------

It was finally Monday, meaning that they needed to head to school.

So what was Haechan doing?  
Why, of course heading to school.

Though worrying a bit since he hadn't finished his homework. Keyword 'a bit'. Since he could just finish it in one of his classes.

Haechan and Renjun walked into class, noticing Mark made it there before them. He was on his phone. 

"Mark! Didn't expect you to be here before us." Renjun called out to him.

Mark faced them, he smiled before speaking more with renjun. 

Haechan stopped in his steps. He had been wanting to say this for a while now.

"Mark, you have a cute smile." Haechan blurted out, his two friends stopping the conversation from surprise.

"Ummm.." Mark seemed a bit flustered by this, as he didn't say anything.

"Haechan, your gay is showing." Renjun commented while laughing. Mark chuckled a bit. Nervously.

"No homo." Haechan tried defending himself while putting his hand up.

"That just came as a surprise." Mark said, smiling up to Haechan. "Thank you though."

Haechan stared at Mark. The smile wasn't just cute now. It seemed beautiful, sincere.

"What the-" Haechan shook his whole body before sitting down.

'Why did my heart beat at that?'

Renjun started teasing Haechan about a dance move that he was reminded about by how Haechan shook his body.

Mark just laughed at them. The boys played around a bit more until the teacher came to start class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark fights back against Lucas because he doesn't want Lucas to blame himself for hurting Mark because Mark hurts Lucas back. This isn't normal for them. Don't think of this as an abusive friendship.


	7. 7

"They're not going to stay."

The words were repeated. Making sure the boy would remember.

I don't believe you should care.

\------------

Mark had come to school early today. He wanted to get away from his house for a bit.

He was looking outside when his phone notified him that he had received a message. It was a message from Jaehyun.

'What does he want? He even bothers me at school now.'

Mark chuckled while reading the message. He was going to reply until he heard the class door be opened, and his name being called.

"Mark! Didn't expect you to be here before us." It was Renjun who had called while walking over to him.

"Yeah, decided that I'll be coming early now." Their conversation was later interrupted by Haechan.

"Mark, you have a cute smile."

Mark was surprised by these words. He did receive compliments about his looks, but when Haechan said it, it sounded so honest.

When Mark heard Haechan say that, he felt something warm rush through his body. He felt as if a wave had enveloped his chest. His heart more specifically. It felt so nice.

"Ummm.." Mark had gotten flustered and he didn't know what to say.

"Haechan, your gay is showing." Renjun started to tease Haechan, but Haechan was quick to defend himself.

"No homo." Haechan raised his hands in a defensive way.

"That just came as a surprise." Mark was happy for some reason he didn't know."Thank you though."

As Mark was smiling, Haechan suddenly shook his body and sat down in his seat.

Renjun teased Haechan for a bit as Mark just laughed at them. The teacher soon came and started the lesson.

\-------

The boys were at lunch, waiting for Haechan.

"Mr.Morris is so annoying! Someone put a thumbtacks in his chair and he sat on them! Omg you should have seen him. He started to yell at the class to know who did it!" Chenle spoke about a crude act that was made towards his boring teacher.

Jisung listened and chuckled a bit while Jeno smiled at this sometimes adding things that happened to the teacher when Jeno was in their class.

Renjun, Jaemin, and Mark were talking about their grades and how a kid almost fell out the third floor window because of a stunt that failed.

Haechan had arrived sitting between Mark and Jeno.

"Hey Haechan." Mark greeted, waving his hand a bit.

"You don't need to wave. We're sitting right beside each other." Haechan stated while opening his milk. "Anyways, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing special. We were just waiting for you." Jeno and the two youngest started to play attention to Haechan.

"Mark, do you think we can invite Lucas to one of our hangouts?" Haechan asked, forgetting the others didn't know of Lucas.

Mark tensed up to Haechans question. He didn't plan on letting the others know of Lucas.

"Lucas? Who's Lucas?" Jaemin asked as the other four gave equal looks of curiosity.

"Oh right, you guys don't know him. He's a friend of Mark who I had just met a few days ago. He's cool, so I wondered if he could hang out with us as he's about the age of Mark." Haechan explained to the others.

"Oh, I wanna meet him! It's not fair that only Haechan knows. We should meet up!!" Chenle said while Jeno nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's have him over. Mark what do you think?" Renjun asked. The others had expectant looks on their faces.

"He might be a bit busy. I don't want to bother him." Mark shook his hands trying to end the conversation. It seems it didn't work since the others wouldn't give up.

"Come on Mark! The more the merrier." Jisung said

As the others kept pestering him, Mark gave in.

"Yes! Well, where will we go?" Asked Renjun not really wanting to have a stranger at his house.

"How about we go to a basketball court? That way it wouldn't be at our houses, but we would still have something to play." Haechan suggested which the others, except for Mark, agreed to.

"Then it's settled. Mark don't forget to tell him." Haechan said as the other five agreed.

"Yeah... I won't..." Mark wasn't too excited for this. Anyways, Lucas had his own friends. These six would seem like little kids to Lucas.....right?

Bell rang and so the boys separated.

\----------

Six boys were at the basketball court. They were waiting for Mark and his friend, Lucas.

"I bet that Lucas guy isn't going to come." Jisung said as he sat on one of the benches there.

"Be a bit more patient Jisung." Renjun said while pushing Jaemin and Jeno. They played around to keep themselves busy.

"We're here!" Mark yelled out. He was walking towards them with three boys behind him.

"Mark! Lucas!" Haechan called over, not knowing who the others were.

The six boys that were there for a while now were waiting for introductions.

"Right. This is Lucas, Jaehyun, and Taeyong, my brother." Mark pointed to each of them while Lucas waved at Haechan, vice versa.

"These are my friends from school. Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung." Mark finished the introductions and everyone started greeting each other.

"Have you been taking care of my little brother?" Taeyong asked, putting his arm around Mark's shoulder.

"Taeyong~ don't be like that." Mark whined, a bit embarrassed by his brother.

"You know I want to ask them. I'm just checking up on you." Taeyong said shaking Mark's shoulder softly.

The other six laughed at the two brothers.

"We have been taking good care of your little brother." Haechan answered a bit teasingly.

"So you're Mark's other friends? I had seen Haechan but it's nice meet more of you." Lucas grinned while shaking hands with all of the 'kids'.

"I see you guys chose to meet up here. How about we play a bit?" Jaehyun quickly went to get a basketball and split the teams.

Everyone joined in and played until it started getting dark.

"We need to get going. We're still young you know. Our parents are going to get mad if we don't get home early." Jeno said, panting.

All the other young ones started to pack their things as the game had ended.

"Let's meet up again, yeah? It doesn't really feel like the hang out ended right." Jaehyun said and the other agreed. Lucas ran up to them and hugged them before packing his own things.

"We can drive you home?" Taeyong suggested while pointing to their van.

"I mean, sure. But what's up with the van? Seems quite suspicious." Jaemin joked a bit.

"My brother and his friends usually go to play sports so they wanted to get van for them to be able to carry everything and everyone." Mark explained as he carried his bag and started walking to the van.

"So are we going?" Taeyong asked  the others which just ran on over to the van.

Everyone was dropped off at their houses, each bidding their goodbyes.

\------

"Mark, they aren't too bad." Jaehyun said while smiling at Mark."They might actually stay. You made the right choice of friends this time Mark."

Mark looked down while, smiling while fiddling with his fingers.

"I know hyung. I know I did." Mark took out his phone, looking at a picture he took with the other six.

"I'm sorry about the other day Mark. I'm glad you stopped me before I made things worse." Lucas apologized, staring at Mark.

"I know Lucas. I don't want you thinking you did something wrong. They must've lied to you. That's why we have each other." Mark always forgave Lucas.

The two of them were similar. Always betrayed, always lied to by 'friends'. Lucas was just worse at handling it. That's why Mark was there. He'd forgive him. That's who Mark was. He forgave no matter what someone did.

Mark will forgive liars too. They will be punished anyways. Most of the liars could just have their lives ruined by their own lies. Mark forgave because he had an excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I wrote a chapter with at least 1000 words!!! The ending was kind of dragged since I was trying to make my goal of 1000 words. This is my first fanfic that I've actually tried on. Hope you enjoyed!!


	8. Chapter 8

> _**"You're such a fool! Not everything can be believed."** _
> 
> **The boy was pushed against the wall. Left all alone there.**
> 
> _I'm not the fool._
> 
> \---------
> 
> Donghyuck was still tired from the day before. It was not a good idea to play basketball when there was school the very next day. Donghyuck got up from bed and got dressed for school after having taken a shower.
> 
> He received a message showing that it was the group chat the seven boys made to speak with each other easier.
> 
>  
> 
> **DREAMIES**
> 
>  
> 
> **Renjunnie** : Let's meet up today at Mark's house. How about it Mark?
> 
> **Markle** : Um I guess you can.
> 
> **Jisungggg** : Yay! New house!!
> 
> _'Good to know.'_
> 
> Haechan ran out of his house, not getting any breakfast since he was running a bit late.
> 
> \---------
> 
> "Hello~." Haechan whispered as he had come to class right before the bell rang.
> 
> "Barely made it. You sure are lucky." Mark chuckled and Renjun just shook his head.
> 
> "My body aches. I did too much work yesterday." Haechan complained before the teacher told them to be quiet.
> 
> \--------   
> 
>  
> 
> All the boys met up at Jisung's place. They decided they'd gather there and later head to Mark's house.
> 
> "I'll come back to pick you guys up. I just need to drop something off and I'll be back." Taeyong informed while locking the doors to the van.
> 
> "Don't worry! Just don't take too long." Mark yelled out before walking back into the shops and up the stairs to the house.
> 
> "Mark! Come, did you know that Mr.Morris is actually bald!" Haechan put a video on of their teacher falling on his back. The wig fell off the teacher's head and it's obvious the teacher was panicking.
> 
> "He lost his hair because of always being stressed. It was expected really." Renjun laughed while hitting Jeno on the shoulder.
> 
> "Jisung, do you have any snacks?" Haechan asked, ending up getting shoved aside by Chenle. "I've got it all under control!" Chenle opened his bag and started pouring snacks out. "We don't know if Mark has enough money to feed us. I thought I'd bring some of my own food."
> 
> Mark just smiled and watched as Haechan and the others fought for snacks.
> 
> "Mark, have some of mine. You didn't get any." Haechan pushed some doritos into Mark's chest while gathering his other snacks. "Thank you." Mark wasn't hungry, he was going to have dinner later. Still, he felt happy when Haechan gave them to him even though they were actually Chenles.
> 
> \-------
> 
>  
> 
> Taeyong picked them up and they arrived at the Lee's house. It was big, bigger than Chenles. Though definitely of same status.
> 
> "Well, make yourselves at home. I'll make dinner for later." Taeyong said as he opened the doors to the house. Leaving the boys alone at the entryway. Jeno and Jaemin walked over to the living. Chenle felt a similar feeling to his own home, so he just jumped onto the couch and pulled Jisung with him.
> 
> "Mark, this somehow doesn't come as a surprise to me." Renjun commented as he followed after the others.
> 
> Haechan stood beside Mark as he stared at the house decorations. "Well, it seems you're rich. You have a lot of food then, right?" Haechan said.
> 
> "Do you only think about food?" Mark questioned, flicking Haechan on the forehead. Haechan whined at this action. "There's nothing wrong that." Haechan pinched Mark's right arm. _'Yeah, nothing at all.'_
> 
> Mark grabbed Haechans wrist and dragged him to the living room with the others. Haechan flushed at this.
> 
> _'What if we held hands?'_ Haechan just continued to stare down at their hands.
> 
> Mark let go of Haechan since they had arrived to where the other five were. "Mark, your house is really nice! It reminds me of mine!" Chenle exclaimed before saying "Let's play video games!!" Chenle quickly turned on the console there and got the controllers.
> 
> "Alright, who else wants to play?" Mark asked while grabbing more controllers. All of the other boys raised their hands. "Okay, choose whichever." The boys quickly grabbed the controllers and sat in their own spots.
> 
>  
> 
> The boys were playing a combat game. Sometimes yelling when one of them killed the other. They played many rounds of many games. "Why do you always go for me! Not just killing me either. You stand in my way and then I'm the first one that dies by the monsters!" Renjun fussed at Chenle who just laughed. Jisung high fived Chenle, also laughing.
> 
> The boys continued playing until they were called by Taeyong to eat. They paused the game and rushed over, while shoving each other, to the dinning room.
> 
> "No need to push and shove. I made enough for all of you. Now slow down and sit in your seat." Taeyong nagged them, standing in front of them for them to slow down.
> 
> They walked over to their seats. Jaemin lightly pushed Jeno, making him almost trip over a chair leg. Jeno jokingly glared at Jaemin before both of them laughed.
> 
> Everyone was seated at the dining table. Jeno between Jaemin and Renjun. Chenle beside Jisung who sat in front of Jeno. Donghyuck sat between Jisung and Mark. Mark had his brother to the left of him.
> 
> "Wow! I usually have burgers at my house." Jisung mused. He quickly started eating, Chenle sometimes poking him in the side.
> 
> "I'll be coming over just to eat your food, Taeyong hyung." Donghyuck teased, shoving a piece of steak into his mouth.
> 
> Mark sighed softly. He looked at his brother. He decided to just say what he wanted. "Hyung, you over did it. Steak just because they visited? Steak. As well as lobster. There's also so many side dishes." Mark shook his head, giving a strange look at the food in front of him.
> 
> "They're your friends. You haven't had any come over in a long time. I wanted this to be special. I also wanted to give them my best." Taeyong smiled before Mark spoke again. "You just wanted to get complimented for your cooking." Taeyong lightly slapped Mark on the shoulder.
> 
> Mark laughed as the others decided to compliment Taeyong. Taeyong lightly blushed and told them to stop. "Just eat the food."
> 
> The boys kept telling each other stories of school and also complained about the games they were playing. Especially Renjun who mostly complained about Chenle.
> 
> _'This is nice.'_
> 
> Mark softly smiled, it going unnoticed.


	9. 9

**The boy sat in the dark room filled with books. A person that was older stared at the boy. No one spoke or made any movement.**

_**"They said we were supposed to go to the lake. I waited, no one was there, hyung."** _

**The older angrily walked out and slammed the door. The boy fiddled with his fingers.**

_Always feeling too much._

 

**\----------**

 

 

Taeyong cleaned up as everyone had finished eating. Renjun offered to help wash the dishes, yet Taeyong rejected the offer and said he would do it all himself. Telling Renjun to just go play with the other boys.

Everyone, other than Taeyong, followed Mark to his room. Jeno tried tripping Renjun who glared at the boy. Pushing Jeno into the wall. Jeno rubbed his arm, acting as if he were in pain. Chenle and Jisung were joking with one another. Sometimes reminding each other of an embarrassing memory. Jaemin followed close after Mark. He spoke with the latter as they all made their way to his room. Mark nodded his head as Jaemin spoke, sometimes adding his own opinions to show he was listening.

Donghyuck who was at the end of the group, spoke up as he had to use the restroom. Causing the whole group of friends to stop walking.

"Hey, Mark! Where is your bathroom? I need to go." Mark and Jaemin's conversation was cut off by Donghyuck. Mark smiled at him. "Just head back and to the left, it's the first door on the right. Hurry though. We're going to play." Mark informed as he faced Jaemin to start speaking with him again.

Donghyuck followed the directions he was told and found the restroom. He quickly used it, not wanting to be left out of any fun they would have. Donghyuck stared at himself in the mirror on the wall. He fixed his hair a bit before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Donghyuck walked out from the hallway, walking into another. He stopped in his steps as he noticed something.

"Where's Mark's room anyways?" Regretting not asking the older, he looked around as he tried remembering where he walked through.

Donghyuck started walking, searching for something familiar. He decided to just walk and see if he'll end up with the others.

\----------

 

The six boys were playing some board games, saying random things while they waited for Donghyuck.

Chenle hit the table the board game was on with his knee. Jisung opened his mouth and shut it back closed. He just stared at the fallen game pieces. Jaemin complained to the younger for cheating.

Renjun and Jeno just spoke with one another. Renjun shook his head as Jeno attempted to make some jokes.

Mark had stopped playing as he noticed Donghyuck was still gone even though ten minutes had already passed.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get Donghyuck. He probably got lost." Mark stood up from his spot, his bed. He made his way to his door as he carried his phone in his hand.

"Hey! Don't take too long. We want to go outside once he's here!" Renjun shouted to Mark before the latter left and closed the door shut.

Mark unlocked his phone. Quickly, he called Donghyuck. Clicking on his contact and on the phone icon, the phone started to ring. The line was picked up.

 

"Hey, Donghyuck, where are you?"

\----------

 

 

Donghyuck continued walking through the halls, not noticing anything familiar. He groaned while bringing his hands up to his hair and pulling on it.

"Ugghhh! I'm never going to find them! I bet they haven't even noticed I've been gone. I should've just gone to the restroom after reaching the room." Donghyuck was tired of walking around. He had no clue where he was. He felt a little lost.

Even though it was just a house. He didn't think it'd be as big as to lose him. The house didn't seem to have this many hallways either. Anyway he turned, he would end up in a hallway. Hallway after another. He was sick of the house.

As he walked around, he noticed a door that was pink. It was definitely different from all the white walls and doors that he had been seeing. The door piqued his curiosity.

Donghyuck was walked towards the door. He turned the knob slowly. The door creaked open a bit. Donghyuck continued to slowly open the door. The door was slightly open. When Donghyuck was going to open the door open wide, his phone rang.

_*Man in the mirror¡*_

Donghyuck quickly snatched his phone out from his pocket. He noticed that ringtone as Mark. Donghyuck answered the call, turning away from the door.

"Hey, Donghyuck, where are you?"

Mark asked sounding rushed. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, pushing out his right hip as he held his phone in his right hand to his ear.

"Well, hello Mark. You know, I actually don't know where I am. I walked out from the restroom, just to find a billion hallways. Which didn't take me to where I needed." Donghyuck was frustrated with his situation. He couldn't find the room no matter where he went. He couldn't even find the staircase or living room!

He could hear Mark sigh before saying "Okay, just tell me what you see around you." Well, this was easy for Donghyuck to explain. Especially since there was a pink door right behind him. Everything else was white.

"From what I can see, it's white." Donghyuck decided to joke around. Though He could feel Mark roll his eyes.

"I mean, is there anything that is unique about your hall?" Mark questioned. He still sounded rushed, now a bit worried. For what?

Donghyuck giggled as he spoke. "Well, there is something unique. There's a pink door. Though, why a pink door?" Donghyuck snorted after asking.

Mark responded quite fast. "Don't open the door! Stay where you are and don't open the door! I'll got to get you." Mark was almost yelling. Donghyuck was annoyed and huffed as he just did as he was told. He waited for Mark.

Donghyuck ended the call. Even though he was told not to open the door, he really wanted to. It's not like Mark would know. Donghyuck was about to push open the door, though a hand grabbed onto his wrist.

He looked up to see who stopped him and noticed the owner of the hand as Taeyong. Taeyong pulled Donghyuck away from the door. He pulled it shut and stood in front of it. It looked like a protective stance.

Taeyong had his eye brows furrowed as he stared at Donghyuck. Donghyuck was a bit surprised. Taeyong had let go of Donghyuck's hand. He still stood, blocking the door.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Mark?" Taeyong questioned Donghyuck. His voice sounded calm, his expression still somewhat cautious.

Donghyuck felt like yelling. He was lost in the house and Mark had still not found him. Now, he's starting to feel like a bad guy because of Taeyong glaring at him.

"Umm... I went to the restroom and got lost. Mark is searching for me right now." Donghyuck nervously laughed. He didn't feel too comfortable with Mark's brother at the moment.

Taeyong still stared at Donghyuck suspiciously. Donghyuck tensed up at how Taeyong just kept staring at him. Before he could speak again, he was interrupted. "Donghyuck! There you are. I was worried. Ten minutes had passed and yet you still weren't there. Let's get go- um Taeyong? What's wrong?"

Mark had finally found Donghyuck. He looked between his friend and his brother. Brows furrowed by confusion. Donghyuck was relieved that Mark was finally here. He was feeling slightly intimidated by the older's brother.

"Mark. I saw your friend here and came to ask him of something was wrong. I noticed he was here alone. I thought you were going to stay together." Taeyong spoke in a soft and sweet tone. Donghyuck noticed and turned his head to face Taeyong. Taeyong's expression had changed to one that was caring.

_Bipolar much._

Mark nodded his head. He explained how Donghyuck got lost and then dismissed themselves.

Mark gripped onto Donghyuck's hand with his own. He dragged the latter to his room. Donghyuck noticed he had walked through some of those halls. He glanced at their hands.

_So warm. So soft._

Donghyuck continued to stare at their hands. His heart started to flutter. Softly yet still fluttering. They had finally reached the room and the friends greeted each other.

"Donghyuck! Finally you're here! Let's get going outside. We saw you had a basketball court." Jaemin exclaimed as he and Jeno quickly packed their things, rushing out of the room. "We were so bored while you were gone." Renjun stated as he walked out to catch up with Jeno and Jaemin.

"He's here now. So let's go. Come on Chenle and Jisung." Mark called the youngest two as he had let go Donghyuck's hand.

He got ahead of his other friends and lead the way to his court.

 

The friends spent their time playing around. They sometimes used a mini trampoline to jump over eachother.

Donghyuck laughed along with his friends. He forgot about having gotten lost, and just played with his friends. He stared at Mark at times. Mark was so handsome and beautiful.

 

_Why is my heart beating like this?_


	10. 10

_**"They keep bothering me."** _

**The older walked away from the boy. He went to make a call.**

_I'm not the one at fault._

**\----------**

 

Donghyuck glanced up at Mark. Mark was smiling as everyone spoke at lunch. They were at school, class had already ended.

_'His smile is so cute...'_

Donghyuck shook his head, getting rid of such a thought. He didn't like how he was feeling around Mark these days. His heart would beat fast, and he wanted to continue staring at him. Mark was beautiful.

Donghyuck quickly stood up, grabbing his tray and throwing his food away. His friends looked at him, watching as he just walked out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with him? He didn't even say bye." Renjun slightly frowned, watching the doors close behind his friend.

"Maybe he just had to use the bathroom. He might just have stomach problems." Jeno was punched on the shoulder by Renjun. "Gross" Renjun went back to his food.

The group of friends continued their previous conversation. Mark stared at the cafeteria doors and then at the spot Donghyuck had been sitting in.

_'Why did he leave?'_

Donghyuck continued passing through Marks mind throughout the rest of lunch. Donghyuck hadn't come back to lunch since he left. Even as Mark listened to the other friends, he kept on thinking about Donghyuck.

He missed him. Mark didn't understand why he felt this way, but he missed Donghyuck. No matter if it were for just a few minutes, he would miss the boy.

The small group of friends continued their conversation as lunch had still hadn't ended.

\----------

Donghyuck sat on the schools rooftop. No student was allowed up there. He didn't care though. He wanted to clear his mind from a certain someone. He groaned as he couldn't accomplish his goal of forgetting the male that ran through his mind.

_'Why does he have to be so handsome?'_

Donghyuck let out a sigh. He stared up at the sky, he started to think about the previous day. He had gotten lost in Mark's house.

He let out a small chuckle. "A pink door. Why were they so defensive over the door?" He raised an eyebrow as he thought about the two brothers. The older one actually intimidated Donghyuck. He was sending quite a glare to him that day.

Donghyuck was actually glad that Mark had arrived at the time he did. Yet, Donghyuck couldn't stop his curiosity.

_'Why were they so dramatic? Well, really just Taeyong.'_

Donghyuck stood up from his spot, dusting off his behind. He walked to the entrance of the rooftop. He felt it was around the time to head to class, and he didn't want to get there late.

\----------

 

Mark had just gotten home, taking off his bag and throwing it on the floor as he jumped onto the living room couch.

"How was school today?" His brother Taeyong greeted, walking over to the younger. Taeyong sat down on a free spot of the couch. Mark moved so that his head laid on his older brothers lap. Taeyong ran his fingers through Marks hair. Repeating the action.

"It was fine. Donghyuck just left us at lunch. Though the rest was normal." Mark replied as he was slowly drifting off to sleep. The hands running through his hair made him sleepier.

Taeyong hummed as he continued running his fingers through his younger brothers hair. Mark almost drifted to sleep, yet his brother spoke before he could fly to dreamland. "Do you want to go to your room? Or would you rather go to your story room?" Taeyong asked. The younger just raised his hand and made a peace sign. Signaling to his brother that he chose the second option.

Mark slowly stood up. Taeyong got oof the couch and crouched down for his brother to get on his back. Mark got on and wrapped his arms around the olders neck, his legs wrapping around their waist.

Taeyong walked to the room with the pink door. He twisted the knob, opening the door. Taeyong walked into the room, heading to bed beside the wall.

He turned around, Mark unwrapped his limbs from the older and plopped down onto the bed. Mark then leaned his back against the wall, grabbing a pillow from the end of the bed and placing it between his legs. "I want _'Henry's group'_." Mark said, wrapping a blanket around himself.

Taeyong walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed the book his brother asked for. He gave it to Mark.

"Call me when you need me. Take care, I'm going to Jaehyun's house." Taeyong turned on some soft music for Mark to listen to. The older walked out of the room, softly closing the door.

Taeyong turned away from the door. He called Jaehyun to tell him he was on his way.

 

Mark sat in the room while reading the book. His brother left. He finally had some peace and quiet. While reading, Mark would sometimes frown, before smirking and letting out a small chuckle.

Mark shook his head as he placed his book onto the nightstand.

 

_'He was a funny one.'_


	11. 11

_**"I** _ _**thought** _ _**you said you** _ _**didn't** _ _**care."** _

**The older frowned,** **shaking his head. Books fell as one person was pushed.**

_**"This is your place"** _

**The boy was dragged out, arms getting scraped by the rocks.**

**Another boy stood there, smiling.**

_You should take things more seriously._

**\-----------**

 

Mark got ready for school. He brushed his teeth. Put his uniform and shoes on. Brushed his hair.

 

He walked into a room and hastily took a book. He needed to head somewhere after school. He rushed out of the house to get in the car as his brother was waiting for him.

 

"Mark, are you ready?" Taeyong asked, pulling the car out of the garage.

 

Mark pushed his seat belt in, throwing his bag to the seat beside him. He held the book in his lap, hands gripping the book from the top. "Yeah, I'm ready. Don't pick me up. I'm going with Ten." Mark informed. He gazed out the window, seeing he was nearing school. 

  
Kids walked by, chatting and laughing. Some other kids were running to school. Mark looked down at his lap where the book laid. A frown set upon his face as he mumbled the title. It was the book of the other day, " _Henry's Group_ ". Mark softly opened the book, turning to the last page.

There on the last page, were names with addresses below them. One name stood out as it was in bold letters.

**Henry**

 

Mark heaved a sigh. He closed the book and gazed back outside the window. His brother then caught his attention as he spoke up.

"Mark, are you going to visit them?" Taeyong asked, staring at Mark through the rear mirror. They were stopped on a red light. Mark glanced up to stare at his brother. Taeyong narrowed his eyes at the younger. "I can deal with that. You don't have to Mark.

"I'm going because I need to. I can deal with this. It's not like I'm going alone. Ten and Jaehyun are going with me!" Mark rolled his eyes, sighing more as his brother didn't want him to go.

Taeyong turned back to the road as the light turned green. "That's why Jaehyun said he was busy today. Mark, you have no reason to be with them." Taeyong tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove straight.

"Hyung, I'm just visiting them. Anyways, I need to see them crawl. I want to see them wither." Mark turned back to the side noticing they had arrived. "Bye hyung!" Mark quickly opened the car door and shut it. Before the door completely closed, he could hear his brother say bye.

Mark watched as his brother drove away. He then turned on his right heel and made his way onto the school campus. He arrived a bit early so he had time to slowly walk to class.

\----------

Donghyuck rushed into the class, slamming the door open. Mark turned in the direction of the loud sound and noticed Donghyuck. He smiled at the younger, waving him to his seat.

Donghyuck walked to his seat, returning a smile to Mark. "You have been coming early these days. I now feel like the late student even though class hasn't started yet." Donghyuck fake pouted, crossing his arms above his chest to emphasize the act.

"You could always come earlier. So, how have you been?" Mark questioned, still smiling. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"You say it as if we haven't seen each other in so long. But yeah, it's been okay. Jaemin and I were trying to see who could do the most pranks on a game. We got tied..." Donghyuck huffed out as he then lied on his desk.  He faced Mark, seeing the boy was still smiling. "You sure smile alot." Donghyuck pointed out, sounding muffled as his cheek lay on his arm.

"Oh? I didn't notice." Even as he said this, Mark continued smiling. He was going somewhere fun later today. "You would definitely join in on pranking. What did those poor gamers go through because of you?" Mark chuckled as he put his hand on Donghyuck's shoulder, giving a little shove.

Donghyuck shrugged his hand off. The two boys argued and laughed before they were cut off by the starting of the class.

\----------

"So, Mark hurry up, let's go to Jaemin's house to play games!" Donghyuck said, grabbing Mark by the arm. Mark grabbed Donghyuck's wrist and pulled his arm out of the youngers grip. Dropping the youngers hand.

"I can't go with you guys today. I'm busy, let's hangout another time. See ya!" Mark waved bye as the others did. Donghyuck watched Mark leave. He noticed Mark enter a car which wasn't of his brother.

_'How many friends does he have?'_

Donghyuck shook his head, following his friends who were acting as if they'd leave him behind.

Mark looked out the window. He saw his friends walking out of school, probably heading to where they had planned. He noticed Donghyuck staring and smiled.

_I'll play_ _with_ _you guys once_ _I'm_ _done with them._


	12. 12

_**"I** _ _**didn't** _ _**do it! Why** _ _**won't** _ _**you believe me?!"** _

**The child yelled at the adult, waving** **their** **arms towards the boy. More yelling was heard, the adult** **smacking** **the** **child** **across the face.**

**The boy grinned, looking down at his lap. Whimpers fell out of his mouth, causing the adult to go and hug him.**

_I told you to leave._

**\---------**

 

Donghyuck walked down to the kitchen, grabbing a snack to take back upstairs. As he searched the pantry, his thoughts started to wander to a certain boy.

 

_'What's so important that he_ _can't_ _play with us?'_

 

Donghyuck wore an expression of disapproval. He wanted to hangout with Mark, but the boy was supposedly busy. Donghyuck, upset, grabbed more cans of soda with the chips, and ran upstairs back to his friends. He wanted to tell Mark to be with them instead of doing whatever he's "busy" with. Of course, he decided against it. He'll just wait for his friend to come back and have an explanation.

 

\-----------

 

Mark had arrived at the house. Getting out of the car, he strode towards the door of the house. Ten being a few steps behind him. Jaehyun opened the door to the house as soon as he noticed Mark.

 

"Mark! You're here! Let's go to the room. The kid is waiting there." Jaehyun greeted, leading the way to the room. Ten followed after, smile printed on his face.

 

They reached the room, a stuffed owl sitting at the door step. Mark picked it up, opening the door. He entered the room, Jaehyun and Ten taking their place at both sides of the door.

 

Sitting at the foot of the bed, was a boy. The boy looked up, frowning as soon as he sees Mark. The said boy smiles and wiggles the owl he held in his hand.

 

Mark walks towards the boy, lifting his chin with his finger, causing the boy to look up at him. Mark brought the toy to the boys face.

 

The boy swatted Mark's finger off from below his chin. "What do you want, Mark?" The boy asked exhausted. Mark smiled at the boy.

 

"I came to visit you, Henry. Didn't you want to see me? You even left snowy in the hall." Mark said, talking about the owl in his hands. Mark smile grew brighter as Henry shook his head violently.

 

"I didn't leave him there! You even have my dad trusting you. You took everyone away from me, Mark. Just leave me alone, won't you? I already feel like I'm suffocating." Henry hugged himself, holding himself tightly as if trying to protect himself from something. Or someone.

 

Mark grinned, shoving the owl, Snowy, into Henry's lap. He got back, moving to sit on a chair at the side of the room. Once he made himself comfortable, he decided it was time.

 

"Jaehyun, you can deal with him now." As Mark said that, Jaehyun slowly headed towards Henry. Lifting his right fist, Jaehyun brought it to Henry's stomach. Henry was thrown back onto the bed. He yelped when he was hit, now groaning from the pain. He curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around the harmed area. 

  
Jaehyun got closer to Henry, step after step. Mark watched the injured boy tighten his grip around himself. Jaehyun kicked the boy in the same spot, except now hitting his arms as they covered the harmed area.

Groans and yelps could be heard from the boy. Yet no one hears a cry of help as Henry knows there's no use in doing so. Jaehyun grabs Henry by his shirt collar, and starts dragging him off the bed.

Mark stands, walking out of the room, now standing at the door way.

Jaehyun continues dragging Henry. The latter thrashes around, reaching for the bed sheets to stop the drag. He whines, tightly gripping the sheets, kicking his legs at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun successfully pulls the boy off the bed. He hold him by his back collar, dragging him across the floor now. "Let me go!!" Henry yells as he tries pulling the olders hands off of him. His heels hurt for flailing them and hitting them against the tiles.

Mark's face is grim, walking out of their way, letting them through the door and out if the room.

"Ten, what exactly were we supposed to do with him?" Jaehyun asks. Ten continues walking, leading the boys to a balcony facing the backyard.

"We don't need him anymore. His dad has already been dealt with. Henry isn't listening to us, so we are here today to get rid of him." Ten explains as they reach the balcony on the 5th floor.

Mark sits himself on a railing, feet touching the ground of the balcony. Henry thrashes more, surprised at the fact that his father had died. "STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! LET ME GO!!" Henry pleads. Ten snickers, leaning against the railing, now beside Mark. Jaehyun let's go of Henry. The younger tries running away, but Jaehyun stomps on their back, putting lots of force to keep him down. Henry let's out a screech as he is then stabbed in the upper left arm.

Ten laughs at the boys screech. He pulls out the box cutter, stabbing the boy again in the same spot but opposite arm. The boy yells, cussing at the other three. Ten slashes the boy on the back, ripping the shirt and causing blood to spill.

Jaehyun pulls Henry up, and pushes him towards the balcony's railing. Henry groans as his wounds are pushed against.

Mark smirks as he hears Henry yelling and cussing. Jaehyun grips onto the victim's arms, squeezing tightly onto the wounds. Henry yells in pain, not noticing Jaehyun sitting him on top of the railings. Henry notices too late, now having been pushed, falling down five floors.

Mark stares at Henry as he's being pushed. One small second is all that's needed for Mark to see the terror leave Henry's face. Terror being replaced with realization of a fool. The fool that Henry has always been.

Mark laughs in pleasure, kicking his legs in the process. Jaehyun pulls Mark off the railing, onto the balcony. "Did you see his face? It's like he finally found his own worth!" Mark laughs through his sentence, pulling away from Jaehyun and walking into the house. Jaehyun smiles after hearing Mark laugh. He quickly follows after Mark as he had to drive the younger back home.

Ten is left alone on the balcony. He walks to the edge, looking over the railing. The sight below has him grinning, pleased with the deed well done. A corpse having been punctured by many sharps knives pointing up. "You should've known this was going to happen." Ten says, walking into the room.

Letting go of Snowy, a knife sitting through the owl. Ten follows the laughter heard downstairs.

\----------

Mark sits in the car, closing his eye as he listens to some music with his earbuds in. A certain book laying beside him.

_'Having been caged after long time of freedom. No use seen, so thrown over the wall. No wings to fly, you once so bright bird.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ I didn't update last Sunday. My bad. I forgot to update~


	13. 13

**_"What's wrong??"_ **

**The older questioned with worry. The boy stayed silent. Tears continuously slipping out of his eyes.**

_If only they were honest and sincere..._

**\----------**

 

Donghyuck groaned as he made his way out of bed. Lazily walking to the bathroom to get washed up, arguing about the uselessness of a certain place called school.

 

"I already know what they teach! Yet they go over the same subject for a whole week!" Donghyuck fussed as he stripped off his clothes. Turning on the water of the shower and locking the bathroom door. He got in the shower, water chillingly cold.

 

"Cold!" He jumped away from the water. Fixing the temperature of the water, he got back under.

 

_'Just need to head to school.'_

 

\----------

 

"Mark, where were you yesterday? You weren't at school." Donghyuck asked the older, sitting in his seat. Mark just smiled before responding.

 

"I was busy, my brother had to head on a business trip. I wanted to spend sometime with him before he left." Mark told him. Donghyuck nodded.

 

He didn't really know what the older's family did. He only knew that Mark was of the upper class. "What is it that your brother does?" Donghyuck asked out of curiosity, tilting his head to the side.

 

Mark stayed silent. He found the younger cute when he tilted his head. Noticing he'd been silent for a bit long, Mark spoke up. "You know, he works at my parent's company. He is the heir to it after all." Mark shrugged his shoulders as he turned to the front as their teacher had arrived.

 

Donghyuck nodded his head a bit as he also faced the front. That wasn't really the answer he was looking for, but it doesn't really matter.

 

Mark silently glanced towards Donghyuck. His expression blank as he stared. He then went back to his notes.

 

\----------

 

The boys greeted Mark as they saw him when he arrived to their shared classes. They decided to play some basketball again.

 

As they were at the basketball court, they made their teams. Renjun, Jeno, and Mark in one team as they were the older ones. Then Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jisung, and Chenle in the other team.

 

"I'm going to beat you." Jaemin told Jeno. The latter smiled as a reply.

 

The friends continued playing, taking breaks every so often. The breaks were filled with them arguing over which one of them was better at certain games.

 

It started to rain as they finished their last round.

 

"At least it didn't start raining earlier." Jisung said, grabbing his bag and drinking some water. Chenle grabbed his own bag and hit Jisung with it, causing the youngest to have a coughing fit as he choked on some water. A loud squeaky laugh could be heard from the offender as he held his stomach.

 

Everyone grabbed their things. Donghyuck had his hands in the air, trying to feel the rain as much as he could. The boy quite liked the rain.

 

Norenmin ran off the court and quickly made their way into a convenience store nearby, leaving the others behind. Mark called Lucas to pick them up. "You guys are good with Lucas getting us, right?" Mark asked as the others just nodded. They already got to the store and were buying some snacks.

 

"Hey, let's stay at Jeno's house!" Chenle suggested cheerfully. "We could play games the whole night!" Jisung added as the two youngest grabbed more snacks to eat. 

 

"That's fine. Just gotta tell my mom." Jeno said as he called his mother on the phone.

 

"Alright, call our parents too." Jaemin said as he carried some coffee. Renjun started telling Jaemin of how unhealthy he was with all the coffee, but Jaemin just poked out his tongue as he walked to the cashier.

 

Mark decided to be the one to inform everyone's parents that they weren't going home as they were going to sleepover. Meaning, Mark had to introduce himself to some of their parents over the phone. They didn't know him after all.

 

Donghyuck noticed a certain beagle looking man walk into the store. The man quickly walked to Mark and tightly hugged him from behind. Mark was surprised at the sudden touch, jumping a bit. When he realized who was the one hugging him, he relaxed. Donghyuck eyed the two. Some unknown pain giving light stabs at his heart.

 

Jeno put his arm around Donghyuck's shoulders. Their faces close as Jeno tightened his gesture and pulled Donghyuck close. This caused Donghyuck to stop staring at the the other two. Jeno and he started conversing as Jeno dragged Donghyuck to the other friends.

 

A certain boy stared at their interaction. Frowning lips, dead eyes. Hands on arms, he squeezed his hands.

 

"Ah! Ah ah.. ah.. ah..." Lucas let out as Mark was squeezing his arms. He stopped hugging Mark, now trying to get away from the smaller. "Okay, I'm not hugging you anymore. Let go." He whined to the younger.

 

Mark let go with a small tug. Lucas rubbed his arms, specifically his wrists.

 

"You didn't have to grab so hard." Lucas grinned, softly bumping shoulders with Mark. Shirt touching shirt, bone hitting bone.

 

Mark rolled his eyes. He walked over to the others, Lucas two feet behind him. The taller spoke about anything, Mark tuning it out.

 

Hands in pockets. "Our ride's here!" Laughter from the youngest two was cut off as Mark informed the six boys. They had already finished paying for their items. They were just messing around, disturbing the cashier.

 

All of them got out of the store. Lucas lead them to his car. Not a van this time. Jaemin quickly put his bag in the trunk, the others doing the same. They took their seats in the car. Lucas in the drivers seat, Jeno in the passenger seat as they were heading to his house. The others sat in the back.

 

"All right! Jeno, the directions." Lucas said. The boys in the back had their own conversation as Jeno sometimes spoke up. Lucas followed the directions Jeno was telling him, making sure to seem responsible.

 

Donghyuck stopped speaking as he stared at Mark. He admired the olders appearance. Warm fuzziness spread in his chest as he stared.

 

Truthfully speaking, Donghyuck didn't know what he was feeling. He never felt this way. Never felt uneasy yet comfortable with someone. He didn't understand how such contradicting feelings, were towards the same person. In all honesty, it scared Donghyuck. Having an unknown emotion. Though he didn't want to tell anyone since he was sure he'd be laughed at.

 

"Donghyuck?" Renjun waved his hand in the youngers face. The one under the name hadn't noticed himself being called as he was so into his thoughts. Getting out of his daze, he looked up at Renjun.

 

"What?" Donghyuck asked. Renjun raised a brow as he furrowed the other. Putting his hand back beside him, he started to speak to the younger.

 

"Why do you keep staring at Mark?" Donghyucks heart beat sped up at Renjuns question. Eyebrows rose from the sudden question. Renjun leaned slightly towards Donghyuck. Signaling that he was waiting for an answer.

 

Donghyuck pinched his leg with his hand opposite of where Renjun was. "W-what do you mean?.." He internally sighed at the way that came out.

 

Why was he being so awkward?

 

"It's just that, these days I've noticed you just staring at Mark without saying or doing anything. All you do is stare..." Renjun casually said, leaning back into his seat. His gaze getting off of Donghyuck.

 

Sighing, Donghyuck just answered. "Have you noticed how handsome he is." Sounding more like a statement rather than a question.

 

Renjuns eyes widened at what the other said. Donghyuck spoke up again saying "Seriously, he's rather good looking.".

 

Jaemin scooted over to Donghyuck, interested by what the latter said. "You think Mark is handsome?" Jaemin asked, raising a brow as he smirked.

 

Noticing what he was saying, Donghyuck tried correcting himself. "He is handsome. I'm just.... -appreciating his looks." Looking over to Jaemin, he lightly smacked him.

 

Jaemin rubbed his arm, saying some "mhm's". He rolled his eyes. "I'll let you off right now. You need to explain to me later though!" He told Donghyuck, showing that he wasn't going to let him go.

 

Donghyuck started speaking with his friends again, wanting to get all attention off of him.

 

Mark glanced at Donghyuck. Tilting his head to the side, eyes with a bit of shine.

 

' _What is this feeling?'_

 


End file.
